Only you and me
by The Blonde Fangirl
Summary: La vida de Elena Gilbert no podía ser más normal. Tenía una familia genial, un novio que la quería, unas amigas sensacionales, unas notas estupendas... Pero todo se tuerce al conocer al hermoso y misterioso Damon Salvatore... Más adelante podría convertirse en rated M...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **La vida de Elena Gilbert no podía ser más normal. Tenía una familia genial, un novio que la quería, unas amigas sensacionales, unas notas estupendas... Pero todo se tuerce al conocer al hermoso y misterioso Damon Salvatore...

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries **no** es mio. Si lo fuera Damon estaría conmigo en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Only you and me<strong>

**-Elena PoV-**

_Estaba haciendo abdominales, aunque no le hacía mucha falta, puesto que ya tenía unos muy marcados músculos. Llevaba un pantalón estrictamente corto y las gotas de sudor perlaban su torso desnudo hasta esconderse en su bajo vientre. Cuando sintió mi presencia, levantó la mirada y me pareció atisbar un destello gris de esos ojos que, no sabía por qué, me dejaban sin aliento. _

_-¿Ves algo que te guste? -me sonrió pícaramente. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué a él mientras se levantaba. Cuando se hubo levantado, le di un apasionado beso en los labios, señal de mi necesidad de él- Mmmh... Veo que me has echado de menos... -se relamió, pensando en todo lo que podríamos hacer ahora que ya estaba aquí... _

···

-¡Elena! -me susurró de repente una voz conocida; la de Bonnie Bennett, mi mejor amiga.

¡Mierda, había vuelto a quedarme dormida en la clase de Historia Europea!

-Veo, señorita Gilbert, que tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer que atender a la clase -el señor Tanner se había aproximado a mi mesa y me miraba con ira-. Es la segunda vez esta semana que le ocurre. La primera vez se lo perdone, pero ésta no. ¿Cree que puede burlarse de mi de esa manera? -se dirigió a su mesa y añadió- Una semana de castigos comunitarios y expulsión de clase bastarán...

Empecé a recoger mis cosas y a guardar los apuntes en mi carpeta mientras sentía la atónita mirada de Bonnie en mi nuca. -Es que esto se pasa de castaño a oscuro -y no seguí escuchándolo porque, ¿acaso no era oscuro el color de pelo del muchacho de mi sueño? Me dirigí a la mesa del señor Tanner a trancas y barrancas debido a las carteras de los demás estudiantes. Estaba deseando salir de la clase, pero el profesor estaba rellenando la hoja de la amonestación y lo único que podía ver era mi nombre en ese estúpido folio de color verde.

-Tenga, lléveselo al profesor que este libre y que lo firme. Ahí están anotadas las tareas y el castigo que debe cumplir -cogí la hoja con dedos aun temblorosos por la vergüenza y salí del aula sin reclamos. El señor Tanner no era un hombre con el que pudieras discutir. Caminé por el enorme y vacío pasillo hasta la sala de profesores y cuando llegue solo estaba la señorita Gray, una profesora casi recién salida de la Universidad. Le dije que me firmara la hoja y ella la firmó, me sonrió y me dijo que podía irme a casa si quería. Le di las gracias y prácticamente corrí hacia el aparcamiento.

Allí no había nadie, como era de esperar. Perfecto. Pero justo antes de llegar a mi coche, me choqué con alguien y como llevaba la carpeta en la mano, todos mis apuntes se desperdigaron por el suelo.

-¡No, mierda, no! -maldije mientras unas manos varoniles se apresuraban a ayudarme. ¡Necesitaba esos apuntes para aprobar el curso!

-Lo siento -se disculpó el muchacho con una voz seductora; aun no le había visto el rostro, y ya sabía que no era de aquí, tenía un acento agradable... Que no supe identificar, pero que me era terriblemente familiar.

-¡Podrías probar a mirar por donde... vas! -al levantarme me topé con un par de ojos increíblemente azules, que me miraban divertidos mientras me daba los folios llenos de garabatos que él había recogido- A mi no me hace ninguna gracia, necesito esos apuntes para graduarme y si me falta alguno, juro que te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras para que **TÚ** lo copies -amenacé fríamente sin mirarlo, comprobando que no me faltaba nada.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento -su voz contenía un deje de malicia y picardía-. Y tranquila, que por ti me dejaría hasta encontrar -¡no me podía creer que estuviera flirteando conmigo después de lo que le había dicho! Tal vez era masoquista-. Soy Damien. Damien Salvatore, pero tú puedes llamarme Damon. En realidad casi todo el mundo lo hace ya -su pelo negro parecía tener reflejos azules debido a la luz del sol, que daba directamente en su cabeza. Tomó mi mano de forma casi casual y depositó un beso en el dorso de ésta sin apartar la mirada pícara de mis ojos, tal como uno de esos muchachos del siglo XIX. Cada vez me era más familiar.

-Soy Elena Gilbert -me presente, rindiéndome.

-Encantado, Elena -me echo una sonrisa de medio lado hermosamente pícara. No pude evitar devolvérsela, esa sonrisa era tan... sexy y contagiosa.

-Oh, eh, soy... El nuevo, aunque ya lo habrás supuesto debido a que, no se porque, me parece que no llega mucha gente nueva aquí -hizo una cosa rara con el ojo, no sabría describirlo, pero resultaba tan atractiva en él.

-Las clases empiezan a las ocho y media, no a las doce de la mañana -aclaré frunciendo el ceño, recelosa.

-Lo se, pero me dijeron que viniera a esta hora para arreglar el papeleo -sonrió de medio lado.

-Se supone que eso deben hacerlo los padres o un tutor legal -insistí.

-Vale, basta -exclamó divertido-. Soy mayor de edad. ¿Has terminado el interrogatorio? -me encogí de hombros y su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes y perfectos dientes- ¿Podrías acompañarme a secretaría? No tengo ni idea de donde esta -sus ojos brillaban con súplica maliciosa.

-Claro, no vaya a ser que te pierdas y no queremos eso en tu primer día, ¿verdad? -le sonreí mientras nos dirigíamos al interior del centro.

-Pues claro que no -el me devolvió la sonrisa, encantado.

* * *

><p><strong>-Damon PoV-<strong>

Estupendo. La primera parte de mi _nuevavidabarraplan_ estaba completa: hacerme amigo de Elena Gilbert. Sólo esperaba que mi hermanito no me chafara todo el plan. La muchacha era preciosa, eso debía concedérselo, y no solo porque se pareciera a Katherine, a excepción del pelo. Katherine amaba sus rizos achocolatados, pero Elena tenia el pelo completamente liso y caía perfectamente sobre su espalda. Sus ojos marrones eran iguales a los de Katherine, ni siquiera se diferenciaban en el tono y por el tiempo que llevaba observándola, no solía sonreír, mucho menos divertirse. Pero de eso me encargaría yo. Por no hablar de sus labios carnosos y sensuales... Por un momento imagine como seria besarlos, rozar su cuerpo desnudo... Mmm...

-Y, ¿donde dices que estas viviendo? -pregunto Elena, gracias a Dios, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos pecaminosos.

-No lo he dicho -le sonreí de medio lado, mientras oía su corazón latir a toda prisa; estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de las mujeres-. En la pensión de Wickery Bridge... ¿Sabes cuál es? -pregunte inocentemente, aunque por supuesto que sabia cual era; todo el pueblo conocía **MI** casa, y todo por ser tan enorme.

-Por supuesto que la conozco. ¿Estas viviendo en esa mansión? -pregunto atónita. Sonreí para mis adentros, mientras asentía- Vaya, tienes que estar forrado para poder pagarle a _«ese hombre»_... -sentí el entrecomillado en su voz; si, mi sobrino podía ser un tipo raro.

-En realidad no pago nada -ella me miro, sorprendida-. Es mi tío. Y también vivo con mi hermano, Stefan Salvatore.

-¿Y tus padres? -dijo.

-Murieron en un accidente de trafico -fingir una mirada sombría; esa era la parte de mi vida inventada que servía para empatizar con ella.

-Dios, lo siento -ella agarro mi brazo para mirarme a los ojos.

-No importa, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo -le dirigí una sonrisa triste.

Finalmente llegamos a la secretaria.

-Bueno, parece que hemos llegado -me hice el desencantado, aunque creo que realmente lo estaba; era muy agradable hablar con Elena, no se parecía tanto a Katherine después de todo. Elena era pura sinceridad mientras Katherine era todo cinismo-. Podría acompañarte a tu casa, si quieres -le ofrecí antes de entrar. No sabía porqué pero después de la charla, solo quería saber más sobre ella, puesto que yo le había contado mi vida. Bueno, lo que ella creería era mi vida.

Me sonrió amablemente y supe su respuesta antes de que la dijera: no.

-Tengo el coche allí fuera, aparcado. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Le tomé la mano y le besé el dorso como antes demorando mis labios en su suave piel y mi mirada en la suya, mientras ella se ruborizaba deliciosamente.

-Ha sido todo un placer, Elena -le sonreí, soltando su mano con delicadeza.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse aun más y yo entré en secretaría con una sonrisa de suficiencia: la tenía en el bote.

* * *

><p>Espero que os guste y dejad muchos Reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** TVD **no** es mio.

**Notas:** Bueno, sólo he conseguido dos reviews, pero espero que en este capitulo pueda conseguir más. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena PoV<strong>

Me dirigí a mi coche, un hermoso Vauxhall VXR8 Bathurst blanco con dos rayas negras en el capó, mientras pensaba, sin poder o querer evitarlo, en Damon. Aun sentía escalofríos al recordar el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel. Cuando entro en la sala, lo observe caminar, intentando encontrar un solo defecto en su perfección, pero hasta sus sensuales andares eran varoniles... ¡Dios, era endemoniadamente sexy! ¡Y estaba condenadamente bueno!

Entre en mi coche un poco alterada. Cuando sentí el familiar asiento, me tranquilice un poco; mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y todo por culpa del chico... Damon, me abofeteé mentalmente. Me quede unos diez minutos en el coche, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que oí unos golpes en el cristal de mi puerta. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada azul cargada de preocupación. Damon.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó amablemente cuando baje la ventanilla, por una vez sin rastros de diversión, o malicia.

-Si, sólo... -dude un poco y el me insto a seguir así que tuve que mentirle-, me dolía la cabeza y preferí quedarme tranquila un rato para irme después a casa...

No sabia porque, pero el sonrió.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarte... -ofreció con esa sonrisa de medio lado que volvería loca a cualquier chica.

-No hace falta. Puedo irme sola -me resistí un poco.

-No he dicho lo mas importante; era una ofrenda retórica porque no acepto un «no» por respuesta. Nunca -insinuó abriendo la puerta de mi coche.

Me ayudo a salir de mi coche y nos dirigimos al suyo; un Chevrolet Camaro convertible azul cielo. Cerré mi propio coche con el control remoto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Era todo un caballero.

Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y lo observe caminar. No vi ni un solo defecto en el. Y encima estaba forrado.

Cuando entro en el coche, lo arrancó e inmediatamente le dije la dirección.

Me miro de reojo murmurando que le resultaba familiar la calle. Casi todo el pueblo sabia donde vivían los pobres hermanos Gilbert. Si, como podéis adivinar mi hermano y yo somos huérfanos. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico.

-¿Que va a pasar con mi coche? -fingí un mohín.

Su risa musical inundó el auto. Hasta su risa era hermosa... Increíble, ser tan perfecto tenia que ser un delito, necesitaba encontrar algún defecto o pronto me volvería loca.

-Pues tenemos dos opciones y hay una que me gusta _mucho_ mas que la otra -me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de medio lado.

Suspiré y supe que la que mas le gustaba a el, no me gustaría a mi. Le conocía de poco y ya lo sabia.

-Puedo llevarte el coche a tu casa acompañado de mi hermano para que me lleve a la mía, o... -su sonrisa se ensanchó; encima tendría que preguntarle.

-¿O...?

-O... Puesto que ya sé donde vives, puedo ir mañana a recogerte para ir al instituto... -me miro de reojo, aun sonriente. No pensaría que le iba a decir que si, ¿verdad?

-Eh... Me gusta más la primera opción -murmuré.

El soltó una carcajada.

-¿En que clase estás, entonces? -le pregunté mientras seguía sonriendo.

-En 2 A de Bachillerato.

-¿2 A? -estaba sorprendida- Vaya, estoy en la misma clase que tu entonces. No es por... ofender, ni nada de eso, pero pareces mayor.

-Eso puede deberse a que he repetido dos o tres veces -respondió sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Vale, eso definitivamente me lo dejaba claro. Iba por la carretera casi sin mirar y seguía sin salirse de ella; ni siquiera podía sacarle defectos a la hora de conducir. Vi que la siguiente calle era la mía así que casi que me quede un poco mas aliviada. La manera en que los nervios se apoderaban de mi cada vez que estaba a pocos centímetros de él (como justo ahora, por ejemplo), la manera en que su hermosa sonrisa hacía que mi corazón latiera más deprisa y en definitiva, la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, no podía ser buena.

-Bueno, parece que esta vez si que nos despedimos -dijo, desilusionado.

Reí entre dientes y saque las llaves de mi mochila. Seguramente Jenna aun no habría llegado.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Damon.

Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando su brazo me alcanzo y me agarro la mano. Cuando lo mire estaba sonriendo.

-¿Que? -pregunte.

-Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

-¿Y...? -pregunte confundida.

-Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tu boca -se encogió de hombros.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y sali del coche. Cerré la puerta y me aleje, pero escuche la ventanilla bajar y me giré; él se había inclinado sobre el asiento del copiloto y sonreía. Bueno, en realidad no ha dejado de sonreír ni un ápice desde que nos hemos conocido.

-Entonces, mañana me paso a recogerte... -y antes de que me diera tiempo a contestar, se fue a toda velocidad.

Suspiré, derrotada. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon PoV<strong>

Aparqué enfrente de la puerta de la Casa de los Salvatore. Wow, que bien sonaba eso. Oía el lento corazón de mi hermano y el de Zack. Bueno, quizás podría encontrar algo de diversión hasta mañana. Gracias a que había usado la compulsión contra esa secretaria, ahora estaba en la misma clase que Elena.

Elena. Tan parecida a Katherine y a la vez tan distinta. Donde Elena era dulzura, Katherine era pasión. Donde Elena era bondad, Katherine rebosaba egocentrismo. Donde Elena era comprensión, Katherine era cinismo.

Entre en la casa contoneándome (como de costumbre, debería añadir) y vi a mi hermano sentado en uno de los sofás rojos del salón.

-Buenos días, hermanito -dije mientras iba a la vitrina de los licores tarareando y sacaba una botella de mi whisky favorito: bourbon.

-Te veo... Raro... -sentenció Stefan.

-¿Raro en el sentido de «más guapo de lo normal» o raro en el sentido de «este tipo acaba de pasarse a la dieta animal que tanto odia de su _hermanovampirovegetariano_»? -me burlé de el.

-Raro en el sentido de «extrañamente contento» -ni siquiera perdió la calma. Aburrido.

-Si, bueno, hay una chica -me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

-Pobrecita -dijo Stefan levantándose.

-¿Pobrecita de qué, hermano? Puedo ofrecerle un placer inigualable -ronroneé llevándome el vaso de bourbon a los labios y dándole un largo trago. «Si tu supieras, hermano».

Stefan suspiró y subió las escaleras.

-Damon, uno; Stef, cero -me llevé de nuevo el vaso a los labios, sonriendo y saboreando mi victoria y mi perfecto plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, he decidido hacer un apartado para agradecimientos y respuestas a preguntas. Espero que os guste esta parte de la historia, en el próximo capitulo voy a hacer el punto de vista desde fuera.

**SalvatoreHoe: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo.

**tefi96: **Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Me ha ayudado a darle al coco.

**AliciaLBE:** Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Andie Booth:** Si, es un cambio un poco radical. Las intenciones de Damon son un poco claras al principio, (claramente siniestras, por supuesto xD), aunque despues tal vez no le quede muy claro.

**Cecilia014: **¡Gracias! Al principio no sabia si habia captado al menos un poco de la esencia de este gran personaje que es Damon, asi que se lo deje a mi amiga que también es fan de la serie y me dijo que estaba bien. Gracias por tu opinion, lo digo en serio y espero que sigas leyéndola.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena PoV<strong>

_Querido diario:_

_Cuando llegué a casa, Jeremy ya estaba aquí. Al parecer había hecho novillos pero estaba tan... ¿feliz?, que ni me molesté en echarle la bronca. Él al verme así se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Y todo por culpa de Damon Salvatore. Me di una ducha rápida porque había estado tan nerviosa que para cuando llegue a casa ya estaba empapada en sudor. Vale, sí, Damon me ponía nerviosa. Pero es normal porque estaba bueno, y era muy sexy, y... tenía un toque de chico malo que me atraía peligrosamente. Por no hablar de ese halo de misterio que le envolvía y ese..._

_Lo siento, oí que Jenna estaba en casa y tuve que bajar a explicarle lo que ha pasado en el insti. No sé ni lo que quería decir en la frase anterior pero no te he contado que me han expulsado del instituto por quedarme dormida en clase del profesor Tanner. Bueno, ahora voy a comer. Después iré al Grill, por que me toca turno de noche. Espero que no haya mucho movimiento hoy, no tengo ganas de pelea. Debo irme ya, después seguiré escribiendo seguramente._

_PD: acabo de acordarme de que no he visto a Matt en todo el día, de hecho, prácticamente ni me acordaba de su existencia y todo debido (nuevamente a Damon Salvatore)_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon PoV<strong>

La tarde estaba pasando aburrida y lentamente. Stefan se había encerrado en su cuarto y Zack se había ido a comprar, así que ahí estaba yo con mi vigésimo vaso de Bourbon, más aburrido que una ostra.

Pensé en llamar a Elena, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no tenía su numero. Tal vez podría ir a su casa con la excusa de llevarle su coche y... Pero, ¿acaso te estas oyendo, Damon Salvatore? ¡Pareces un desesperado! Aunque la verdad es que esa chica me tenía loco; era la única que no se había rendido automáticamente a mis pies y eso la hacía infinitamente más encantadora. Aparte de que se parecía a Katherine y de que sin ella saberlo me podía ayudar a sacar a mi amada de la tumba en la que la habían encerrado hacía ciento cuarenta y cinco años.

Después pensé en ir a su casa cuando estuviera durmiendo y obligarla a abrirme la ventana mediante sueños, pero, claro, no me convenía que tuviera recuerdos míos entrando en su casa incluso cuando pensara que eran sueños. Tendría que esperar a mañana. Y mientras tanto me ligaría a una tía buena y me alimentaría de ella hasta la saciedad, o hasta que estuviera muerta. Lo que fuera primero. O tal vez iría al Grill.

* * *

><p>Espero que os guste.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries **NO** es mío, aunque me encantaría que Damon si lo fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,<strong> este capitulo es mucho más largo que el anterior. Lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo, lo que pasa es que me fui de crucero de viaje de fin de curso y no he podido actualizar. Por cierto, Florencia y Roma son hermosisimas. ¡Me encantaron!

Ahora paso a los agradecimientos, aunque sean poquitos también tengo que hacerlo, porque me alegra mucho ver que la gente comenta y me animo a escribir.

**AliciaLBE:** ¡Gracias por tu review! :P Me alegra que te guste, solo espero que este capitulo te guste igual o más que el anterior. Sé que el anterior fue bastante cortito, pero creo que en pocas palabras he podido expresar lo que quería decir. Nos leemos, muchos besos.

**Andie Booth:** Pues si, se van a encontrar allí y la historia va a tomar un giro un poco extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Tercero PoV-**

Elena trabajaba como camarera en el Mystic Grill, el bar más prestigioso de Mystic Falls, junto a su novio Matt Donovan y su hermana, Vicky. Esa noche le tocaba cerrar a ella sola el Grill pero era entre semana así que no habría muchos tíos que estuvieran borrachos. Probablemente alguna que otra pareja, pero eso no era problema. Además, seguramente Matt iría a buscarla.

Estaba sirviéndole el pedido a una pareja cuando entró por la puerta nada más y nada menos que Damon Salvatore. El joven se sentó en la barra, parecía impaciente. Elena, para no parecer mala en su trabajo se metió por detrás de la barra para atender al muchacho.

Su pelo negro estaba delicadamente revuelto y contrastaba a la perfección con la palidez extrema de su piel y cuando la miró sus ojos contenían una calma alarmante. Iba enfundado en unos vaqueros negros y una chupa de cuero igualmente negra. No podía verle los zapatos pero por una extraña razón ella sabía que eran negros. Se acercó a él por detrás de la barra y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches. ¿Que te sirvo?

Él le dirigió su pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

-Un vaso de bourbon estaría bien, gracias.

-Enseguida -Elena entró en el almacén a coger la botella de Bourbon, quitándose así el peso de la mirada del muchacho ojiazul. La atracción que ejercía sobre ella, no era nada buena. Sacó la botella y salió del almacén hacia donde estaba Damon. Se agachó para recoger un vaso de whisky de la estantería baja de la barra, echó dos hielos, lo puso sobre la mesa delante del pelinegro y sirvió el Bourbon en el vaso y en todo ese proceso sintió la mirada del joven en ella.

-Aquí tienes -le dio el vaso y él lo cogió con gusto.

-Muchas gracias. Por lo que veo es una noche tranquila, ¿verdad, Elena? -pregunto mientras se llevaba el vaso de Bourbon a los labios y daba un sorbo.

-¿Sabes? Pensé... Que los Salvatore habían muerto hace casi un siglo y medio sin dejar descendencia -dijo Elena extrañada.

-Si, eso pensaron todos. Y mi tatarabuelo así lo quiso. Él tuvo... ya sabes, relaciones íntimas, con una criada y nació un niño que tuvo a más Salvatore y... Aquí estoy yo -volvió a sonreírle y Elena sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso él podría oírlo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo soy una Gilbert. Tal vez tengamos algún parentesco común.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -ella le instó, nerviosa.

-Los Salvatore nunca se han llevado muy bien con los Gilbert, aunque no entiendo por qué... -su tono de voz hizo a Elena reírse, a lo cual el muchacho también se rió.

-¡Camarera! -la voz de Tyler Lockwood resonó en todo el local.

Damon y Elena se giraron al tiempo y mientras que Elena parecía sorprendida, Damon parecía molesto.

-¡Pon dos cervezas por aquí! -Tyler, un chico de dieciocho años de pelo negro y ojos marrones, estaba sentado con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, aparentemente bajito, Elena lo conocía de verle por el instituto. Raymond se llamaba, o algo así.

Ella suspiró, y Damon la miró intensamente.

-Si quieres puedo ir a reventarle la boca -susurró casi amablemente. Si había algo que él odiaba sobre todas las cosas era que ridiculizaran a las mujeres.

-¿Y que los Lockwood te tengan entre ceja y ceja nada más llegar? Déjalo. No es bueno tener a los Lockwood en contra.

La joven llenó dos vasos de cerveza y salió de la barra, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Damon en su espalda. Depositó los vasos en la mesa donde estaban Tyler y su amigo y estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-Hoy estás excepcionalmente hermosa, Gilbert -Elena se giró a tiempo para ver un intercambio de guiños entre los dos muchachos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tyler?

-¿No lo adivinas? A ti -susurró él.

-Si lo que querías era que te partiera la cara, podrías haberlo pedido antes, gilipollas -Damon estaba de repente cerca de Tyler y mientras decía esto, le acertó un gancho de derecha en plena cara.

Tyler aulló de dolor y cayó de espaldas junto con la silla. Elena soltó un grito involuntario, agarró a Damon por los hombros y tiró de él lejos de Tyler y su amigo. Pensó que tal vez opondría algún tipo de resistencia, pero el joven se dejó tirar por Elena y añadió furioso:

-¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado como hay que tratar a las señoritas?

-Damon, cálmate. Lockwood, por favor, sal del local.

-¿Por favor? ¿En serio? ¿Por favor? -Damon se giró incrédulo hacia Elena.

Tyler se estaba acercando a Damon y antes de que Elena le gritara «cuidado» ya había vuelto a girarse y ya le había dado a Tyler un puñetazo en la nariz tirándolo al suelo. La nariz empezó a sangrarle, indudablemente con el tabique nasal roto.

-¡Lockwood, fuera! -gritó la muchacha mientras se ponía de frente a Damon, poniendo las manos en su pecho e intentaba contener de nuevo al muchacho ojiazul y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, pero esta vez se estaba resistiendo y no podría aguantar mucho.

Raymond levantó al ya bastante dolorido Tyler y lo ayudó a andar hacia la salida.

-¡Esto no queda así! ¡Tenemos una deuda pendiente!

-¡Si voy a por ti, ya no estará pendiente, cabrón! -Damon hizo amago de ir a por él, pero los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo.

-Para. En serio, o tendré que pedirte que te vayas, también -Damon la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡No voy a irme y a dejarte sola aquí! Si no hubiera estado aquí, ¿que habría pasado?

-Probablemente yo habría pasado de él y tarde o temprano se habría ido.

-Elena -dijo Damon, más tranquilo ahora, mientras agarraba a la muchacha por los hombros-, soy un hombre, y se leer el lenguaje corporal de los hombres. No estaba muy dispuesto a dejarte escapar, créeme. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le hicieran algo a una dama, menos frente a mi.

Elena estaba casi hipnotizada, perdida en la mirada penetrante del ojiazul.

-Gracias, Damon. Por todo -logró decir a duras penas.

Él le dedicó su sonrisa de medio lado.

-De nada. Para eso están los héroes. ¿O era «los amigos»? -fingió duda.

Elena rió a carcajadas apartándose de él. Él también rió y a lo lejos, se oyó la música distante de un reloj de pared que indicaba las diez: hora de cerrar el Grill.

-¡Menos mal, hora de cerrar! -suspiró la joven- Será mejor que te termines el vaso de whisky porque... -un sonoro pitido apedreó los oídos de Elena: su Blackberry 9900. Era su novio.

-¿Matt? ¿Ocurre algo? -dijo preocupada.

-_No voy a poder ir, cariño. Ha desaparecido un anillo de mi madre y hasta que no lo encontremos, dice que no nos deja salir. Cree que Vicky haya podido cogerlo para venderlo y comprar droga._

-¿Y que culpa tienes tú? -preguntó Elena algo mosqueada.

-_No hace más que parlotear sobre complicidad entre hermanos y encubrimientos. Conéctalo e imagínate lo que piensa._

-Está bien, volveré sola.

Damon hizo una mueca de disgusto... Estaba loca si pensaba que se iría sola hasta su casa.

-_¿De verdad?_ -sonaba preocupado.

-Si, no importa. Nos veremos mañana, Matt.

-_Vale. Te quiero _-dijo.

-Y yo -la verdad era que Elena no pensaba decir más que eso delante de Damon.

-No vas a irte sola. Es más, para que tu novio -escupió la palabra con frialdad- no se enfade, podemos ir ahora al instituto, recoger tu coche y yo te respaldo hasta llegar a tu casa.

-Puedo ir andando a mi casa.

-Cosa que no voy a consentir, mi lady -dijo formalmente.

Elena sonrió; este chico cada vez le caía mejor.

-Está bien. Iré por mi chaqueta y nos vamos -Elena entró en el almacén a por su chaqueta y Damon se quedó fuera esperándole. Debería esperar un poco más de tiempo para llevar su plan a cabo, pero al final lo haría. Y para ese entonces, ella estaría tan loca por el que le ayudaría en todo lo que pidiera.

La muchacha salió y Damon le ofreció su brazo como el caballero que era. Al fin y al cabo, a través de los siglos, la educación era la que sobrevivía.

* * *

><p>Espero que os guste, dejad muchos reviews y que sigais leyendo. Me gustaria que el próximo capítulo hiciera más incapié en lo que trama Damon, pero veremos lo que se le ocurre a mi paranoica mente... xD ¡Ciao, nos leemos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries** no **es mio.

**I'm so sorry.** Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero la puñetera inspiración simplemente no aparecía... (tendré que tener unas palabritas con ella) También he estado liada con el instituto, problemas personales, etc. Pero bueno, aquí estoy y eso es lo que importa. :D

**Agradecimientos:**

**AliciaLBE:** ¡Sí! Justo de ahí saqué la idea, no se me ocurría nada asi que pensé: ¿por que no poner a alguien que haga que Damon entre en una pelea por defender a Elena? Y se me ocurrió Tyler... En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome, no sabes como te lo agradezco.

**Cecilia014:** ¡Gracias! Si, bueno, supuestamente Damon es un sádico y un bruto y blablabla, pero en el fondo es un cachito de pan... De nuevo gracias por leer...

**Estrella:** Gracias por tu review y por leerme, me alegra que las chicas en anónimo se animen a comentar también. Aunque también sería bueno que te hicieras una cuenta... Muchos besos.

**tefi96:** Si, normalmente Damon es sexy hasta en la peor de sus fases, jejeje. Gracias por leerme. ¡Muchos besitos!

**leyre:** Jejejeje, se que me he tardado mucho pero es que me quede estancada xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena PoV-<strong>

Puse la alarma, cerré el Grill y guarde las llaves en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón. Damon me ofreció de nuevo su brazo y yo lo acepté, encantada, a la par que nos dirigíamos, por segunda vez ese día, a su coche. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa brillante.

Él entró en el coche y lo arrancó mientras yo me peleaba con el cinturón y ganaba. Nos dirigimos al instituto envueltos en un silencio sepulcral. Me acurruqué un poco más en mi chaqueta disimuladamente, ya que empezaba a hacer frío, pero Damon se dio cuenta y encendió la calefacción. Era muy observador.

-Estás terriblemente silenciosa -murmuró Damon, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-No tengo nada que decir -me encogí de hombros mientras me relajaba un poco debido al calor del coche.

-¿Qué te parece explicarme por qué cuando nos hemos «encontrado» -dijo la palabra con una sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca- esta mañana no estabas en clase?

-¿Te has tirado toda la tarde pensando en esa pregunta? -reí entre dientes.

-Pues sí, cosas que pasan cuando no tienes que hacer nada, pero, ¡shhh!, es un secreto -reí de nuevo.

-Bueno, me expulsaron de clase... -dije poniéndome colorada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, divertido- Y yo que pensé que eras una buena chica... -sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara- Y, ¿se puede saber por qué te han expulsado?

-Me quedé... dormida en clase... -me sonrojé aún más.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Decepcionante -rió de nuevo y yo con él.

Vale, realmente me gustaba este chico, me hacia reír, no lo hacía desde... Ah, si, desde el accidente que le quitó la vida a mis padres. Inmediatamente, al pensar en eso, me puse completamente seria. Damon vio el cambio en mi y enseguida me pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre, Elena? ¿Estás...? ¿Estás bien? -por primera vez en ese día, lo vi titubear.

-Solo... Recordaba el pasado -dejé que la frase flotara en el aire.

_*Flashback*_

_Elena estaba en el asiento trasero del coche. Jeremy se había quedado con su tía Jenna por que decía que Elena lo aburría. Era mentira, y ella lo sabía, él solo se quedaba para poder estar con Aria, su nueva novia._

_Ella iba mirando por la ventana, relajada, dejando que la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventanilla formara delicadas sombras en su rostro lleno de paz y calma. En la radio empezó a sonar Big Girls Don't Cry de Leona Lewis. Su madre, Miranda, comenzó a cantar y Elena cerró los ojos, maravillada con su voz._

_-Cantas genial, mamá -dijo Elena aun con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada de amor que su madre le dedicó._

_-Te quiero, cariño, nunca lo olvides -unos minutos más tarde, como si las palabras de su madre hubieran sido un presagio, su coche chocaba con un turismo._

_Elena despertó en su coche, estaba bocabajo y con el cinturón clavándosele en las costillas. Se sentía mareada y había un fuerte olor a sangre._

_-¿M-m-mamà? -lo último que sintió su cuerpo antes de desmayarse fueron unas manos firmes ayudándola a salir del coche y pudo ver la cabellera morena de un hombre._

_Horas más tarde, despertaba de nuevo, esta vez en el hospital. La noticia tan desoladora que recibió la hizo desear no haber despertado nunca y, antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente, sintió su alma quebrarse en pedacitos y huir de su cuerpo como el humo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Elena... Elena, hemos llegado -una suave y seductora voz inundó mi mente. Damon.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté, aún medio grogui, estirándome como un gato, perezosa.

Él me sonrió... ¿cariñosamente?

-Te has quedado dormida. No quería despertarte así que llame a mi hermano y trajo tu coche a tu casa.

-¿En serio? -él frunció el ceño sin comprender- ¿Me he quedado dormida?

Él asintió.

-No me lo puedo creer... -murmuré alucinando.

-No te martirices, Elena, yo diría que lo necesitabas.

-Gracias de nuevo por traerme, Damon, de verdad, hoy no he dejado de darte problemas... -probablemente estaría tan roja que un tomate habría envidiado el color de mi cara.

Él sonrió y salió del coche. Me extrañé, pero antes de darme tiempo a tocar siquiera la manilla de la puerta, ya estaba él ahí, abriendo la puerta para mí con su eterna sonrisa, que parecía su gesto comodín.

-Señorita... -dijo tomando mi mano y ayudándome a salir del coche como un auténtico caballero de los que pocos quedaban.

* * *

><p><strong>-Damon PoV-<strong>

Elena se quedó dormida, se veía que lo necesitaba, el problema era que yo no estaba dispuesto a llamar a mi hermano para llevar el coche, arriesgándome a que mi queridísimo hermano la viera y arruinara mis planes. No, definitivamente no. Así que sólo tendría que usar la compulsión en cualquier humano de por aquí para poder llevar el coche de Elena a su casa. La pobre hablaba en sueños y acababa de decir que su madre cantaba muy bien... Encontré un adolescente emo (a los que, dicho sea de paso, odio) que me «ayudó» con el coche -tuve que rebuscar en el bolso de Elena para encontrar las llaves, pero eso nunca se lo diría, por supuesto. Cuando el chico aparcó el coche, hice lo propio y le quite la memoria. No quería levantar sospechas. Después volví a mi Camaro, donde estaba Elena dormida. Era lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora y... ¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Damon? Me abofeteé por pensar así de alguien a quién tarde o temprano sacrificaría para poder traer a Katherine de vuelta; solo faltaba un mes para eso y no podía encariñarme con esta pequeña humana.

-Elena... -dije suavemente- Elena, hemos llegado.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto ella estirándose perezosamente como un gatito. Se veía adorable. Me reprendí mentalmente de nuevo.

-Te has quedado dormida. No quería despertarte así que llame a mi hermano y trajo tu coche a tu casa -le mentí mientras le sonreí con sinceridad. Contradictorio, pero necesitaba que se lo creyera sin necesidad de usar la compulsión.

-¿En serio? -dijo con incredulidad y despertando del aturdimiento como si le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría. Fruncí el ceño- ¿Me he quedado dormida?

Asentí.

-No me lo puedo creer...

-No te martirices, Elena, yo diría que lo necesitabas.

-Gracias de nuevo por traerme, Damon, de verdad, hoy no he dejado de darte problemas... -sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y la garganta me ardió con el deseo de sangre, pero sabía controlarme.

Sonreí amistosamente. Salí del coche, y una vez que me aseguré de que Elena ni salía de él, ni me veía, corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrí, sonriendo.

-Señorita... -tomé su mano y la ayudé a salir del coche.

Ella sonrió, ruborizada.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que dármelas, no es molestia. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de llevar a una chica tan guapa en mi coche.

Se ruborizó aún más.

Cuando llegamos al porche, ella cogió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar para encontrar las llaves. En ese momento se acordó de algo.

-¿Cómo ha podido tu hermano traer mi coche hasta aquí? -preguntó recelosa.

Pero yo ya tenia mi excusa preparada.

-Cuando te dormiste pensé seriamente en rebuscar en tu bolso... -mentí rascándome la cabeza- Pero tenías las llaves del coche en la mano, lo cual me recuerda... -cogí las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero y tome su mano, donde las puse. Alcé una ceja- No está bien sospechar de los amigos...

Me reí un poco al ver su expresión torturada.

-No te preocupes, Elena, era broma -ella suavizó la expresión de su rostro con una sonrisa pequeña. El solo deseo de volver a hacerla sonreír se alzó como un muro interminable ante mí. Sacudí un poco la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar, Damon -ella sonrió de nuevo-. Gracias de nuevo.

-Elena, ¡Dios!, para de hacer eso -ella frunció el ceño-. Has dicho gracias como quinientas veces esta noche... -ella se sonrojó- De todas formas, tengo que irme ya -me di la vuelta. Ella estaba a punto de abrir cuando se giró hacía mi otra vez.

-Dijiste que tu hermano trajo mi coche, pero, ¿dónde está él? -¡Dios! Esta chica no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-Haces muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? -fruncí el ceño pero ella no podía verlo.

-Lo siento, soy una chismosa -rió ella. Podría tomarla ahí mismo, alimentarme de ella y nadie se daría cuenta: un poco de compulsión y ya está. Pero una parte de mí, una gran parte de mí, gritaba no.

-Bueno, se fue andando. Es un friki de los paseos... Le encanta el bosque y eso... -realmente no todo era mentira. Me di la vuelta hacia ella y le sonreí seductoramente. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Lo siento -sonrió avergonzada.

-No importa -me acerqué a ella. Sentí su corazón incrementar la velocidad de los latidos-. Tengo que irme ahora, Elena, pero ha sido un placer volver a verte -le di un suave y lento beso en la mejilla, sentí la sangre acumularse en ella, pero habia cenado bien, y eso no me molesto. En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando a un chico rubio de ojos azules, y provocando que nos separaramos rápidamente.

Lo vi sonrojarse furiosamente. Supuse que era el novio de Elena.

-Siento interrumpir -aunque no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su rostro-. Vine para asegurarme de que llegabas bien a casa, pero veo que llegas mejor que bien.

-Matt, no es lo que parece -Elena se dirigió a él e intentó explicarle mientras tocaba su brazo, pero él la apartó como si el agarre le quemara.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Al parecer asusté a Matt, porque murmuró una rápida excusa y se alejó de la casa.

-Matt, espera, puedo explicárselo -gritó Elena con intenciones de seguirlo.

La cogí del brazo, deteniéndola en su carrera.

-Espera, Elena, si corres tras él será peor -había lágrimas en sus ojos y mi muerto corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-Lo siento -¿qué? ¿Damon Salvatore pidiendo perdón? Debía estar enfermo o algo-. Esto es mi culpa, así que yo lo arreglaré -cogí su rostro entre mis manos con tal vez demasiada confianza y limpie las lágrimas de sus mejillas-. Yo lo arreglaré.

Y dicho esto bajé las escaleras del porche, y salí corriendo en pos del joven rubio al que más adelante tendría que eliminar de la vida de Elena...

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os guste!<p>

Por cierto, a los usuarios que dejen review les mandare un adelanto... ¡Pero también me gustaría mandárselo a los anónimos, así que podrían dejarme su e-mail en el review y yo se los mandaré!

Muchos Besos :)

***Melissa***


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Si! Esta vez he actualizado muy rápido (para ser yo) y es que este capitulo ha sido muy fácil de escribir y todo gracias a vuestros reviews que me han ayudado a concentrarme. ¡Os quiero!**

**Disclaimer:** No, TVD sigue sin ser mio *suspiro*. Ojala lo fuera para poder escribir más escenas Delena... En fin... Vayamos con lo que importa:

Muchas gracias a todo el apoyo de vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz de verdad! Y yo siempre digo que un autor feliz es un autor que escribe más rápido! Os quiero un monton: AliciaLBE, leyre, Backgroundnoise y krispipe, que habeis dado apoyo extra, y todas las que leeis y no comentais. Tambien gracias a las alertas y los favoritos, me hacen muy feliz!

Y ahora procedamos con el capitulo:

* * *

><p><em>Damon<em>

Ni siquiera sabía que mierda hacia corriendo tras el olor de un estúpido humano... Simplemente recordaba la desesperación en los ojos de Elena y eso me hacia correr aún más, incluso sin que mi cerebro le diera las ordenes a mi cuerpo. Al final, lo vi, corriendo cómo un murciélago que huye del infierno. A velocidad vampírica me acerqué a él y lo agarré por los hombros y él me miró, con el terror en los ojos.

-¿Qué... qué eres? -preguntó, el miedo infiltrándose en su voz.

Lo miré a los ojos fijamente y sentí cómo, mientras hablaba mis pupilas se iban dilatando y contrayendo.

-Vas a recordar lo que ha pasado en el porche con Elena, pero vas a perdonarla porque es un modo de despedida italiano. Vas a recordar que yo he estado contigo ahora mismo, diciéndote lo del beso y haciéndote entrar en razón para que la perdones. Y ahora simplemente vas a salir corriendo diciéndome que estas muy cansado para volver, y cuando llegues a tu casa te vas a ir directamente a dormir.

El chico asintió, hipnotizado.

-¿Sabes? Después de todo esto, estoy agotado. Dile a Elena que la perdonaré, pero que no hoy por que me voy a dormir.

-Claro.

Salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. No lo seguí, no merecía la pena, así que volví con Elena a velocidad vampírica y cuando llegue a donde podía verme, caminé normalmente.

Ella estaba sentada en el banco de su porche, podía escuchar sus suaves sollozos desde aquí con mi súper oído desarrollado.

-Elena -llamé. Ella levantó la vista y la visión de sus mejillas encharcadas en lágrimas me hizo sentirme culpable.

-¿Has... Has hablado con él? -se le quebró la voz.

-Si. Ha comprendido que esa es la manera de despedirse de una dama en mi tierra natal y ha dicho que iba a perdonarte, pero que estaba muy cansado como para volver.

-Me odia.

-No, para nada. Es sólo que esta agotado con las emociones del día. He sido demasiado atrevido -fingí desmoronarme delante de ella. Me senté en el banco que había en el porche y enterré la cabeza en mis manos. Al fin y al cabo, me lo iba a pasar bien en este pueblucho.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Damon. Es Matt. Es muy inseguro y celoso. No es la primera vez que esto me pasa -aun había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Quise pasar mis pulgares por sus mejillas para quitar los restos de lágrimas pero mi teléfono sonó, desviando mis pensamientos. Era Stefan. Fruncí el ceño.

-Es mi hermano. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, Elena -le dí un abrazo y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? El pequeño Stefan sabe que su hermano tiene teléfono móvil... -baje las escaleras del porche y sentí la penetrante mirada de Elena en mi espalda.

-¿Donde estas? Llevas toda la tarde desaparecido y...

-Lo se, lo se, me has echado de menos, hermanito. Mira, se que soy irresistible pero por favor, al menos intenta ocultar un poco la admiración hacia mi persona -cuando llegue a mi coche, mire hacia atrás, pero Elena ya no estaba.

Me metí en el coche y lo arranqué.

-¿No estarás... Haciendo lo que creo, verdad?

-Y, exactamente, ¿que es lo que crees?

Salí de allí a toda velocidad mientras me reía entre dientes de la inutilidad de mi hermano.

-Cazando...

-Mmm. Bueno, si te digo la verdad, en ello estaba cuando sali de casa, pero después llegue al famoso Mystic Grill y había una chica... Uff, que chica. En fin, pues digamos que la acompañe a casa y...

-No quiero detalles, Damon -me interrumpió Stefan con impaciencia.

-Tu te lo pierdes -dije arqueando las cejas.

-Mira, Damon, quiero una vida tranquila aquí, tanto como un vampiro puede tenerla, asi que por favor, abstente de...

-¿Sabes, hermano? Me aburres y voy a colgar ahora -dicho esto, colgué.

Llegué a mi casa en tiempo récord y cuando salí del coche, Stefan se abalanzó sobre mi y me estampó contra la puerta del conductor.

-¿Qué has hecho, Damon? -la cara de Stefan cambió, las venas alrededor de los ojos se hicieron más visibles, los ojos le cambiaron de color y le salieron los colmillos. Lejos de asustarme, me reí.

-¡Hey! Relax, Steffie. Aún no he hecho nada… que te involucre -su rostro volvió a cambiar y sólo quedo Stefan con una palidez mortal.

-Era broma, hermano -puse una mano en su hombro riendome de su cara-. ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado, me voy a la cama -le sonreí maliciosamente y a velocidad vampírica corrí hacia mi cuarto, dejandolo con la palabra en la boca.

_Elena_

Damon salió en busca de Matt. Yo simplemente no podia creerme que Matt se hubiera puesto así por un beso en la mejilla. Irremediablemente, me eché a llorar. A los pocos minutos, oí a Damon llamarme.

-Elena.

-¿Has... Has hablado con él? -mi voz se quebró patéticamente.

-Si. Ha comprendido que esa es la manera de despedirse de una dama en mi tierra natal y ha dicho que iba a perdonarte, pero que estaba muy cansado como para volver.

-Me odia.

-No, para nada. Es sólo que esta agotado con las emociones del día. He sido demasiado atrevido -Damon se sentó en el banco y se echó las manos a la cabeza, derrotado.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Damon. Es Matt. Es muy inseguro y celoso. No es la primera vez que esto me pasa -de repente algo paso por la expresion de Damon: compresion y deseo. De qué, no tengo ni idea. Su Blackberry comenzó a sonar y frunció el ceño.

-Es mi hermano. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, Elena -me abrazó, en el momento en que sentí su cuerpo contra el mío me sentí completa. Descolgó el telefono.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? El pequeño Stefan sabe que su hermano tiene teléfono móvil... -vaya, hay mucho resentimiento contenido en su voz al hablar con su hermano. Entré en mi casa y suspiré, mientras echaba mi peso en la puerta. Tenia que averiguar más de ese chico que empezaba a volverme loca...

* * *

><p>Espero de todo corazón que os guste y que me dejeis lindos reviews. Acepto críticas, se que no soy Julie Plec (menos mal, porque si no seria una Stelena y estaria haciendo sufrir a Damon y eso no mola) pero me encanta que os encante a pesar de que esto está totalmente echo sin ánimo de lucro!<p>

Pincha el cuadradito azul para dejar tu opinion, y te dare un adelanto del próximo capitulo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

***Melissa***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **TVD no me pertenece._  
><em>

Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! Os lo agradezco mucho y por eso os regalo un capitulo antes de irme toooooooooodo el verano :( Aun así intentare escribir algo...

Bueno, ahí vamos con el capitulo:

* * *

><p><em>Elena<em>

Ese día me levante destrozada. Aparte después encontré a Damon en el aparcamiento del instituto y mi corazón se disparó... Damon empezaba a volverme loca. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de Matt cuando estoy cerca de él y eso no es bueno. En Español, el señor López, un profesor nativo de España, nos mandó un trabajo de traducción de textos... en parejas. ¿Adivináis con quién me tocó? ¡Pues si! Con Damon. Así que esa tarde tenia una cita de estudio en casa del Adonis. Matt me pidió disculpas en el recreo, decía que no podía creer que había sido tan estúpido para pensar mal sobre mi. En fin, le presenté a Caroline y a Bonnie a Damon y a Caroline le encantó. No paró de hablar de él en toda la mañana: que si no podía creerse que hubiera hablado con él (en realidad, la que habló fue ella, él se veía un poco fuera de lugar), que si era el chico más guapo del insti (como si fuera ciega, Dios Santo), etc. Damon venía a todas partes conmigo, y lo entendía, tiene que ser un rollo estar en un colegio en el que no conoces a nadie. Pero me sentía bien con su presencia. Me hacia sentir completa y llena de vitalidad. Había descubierto que le encantaba llevarme la contraria, y eso me hacia reír. Hacia muchísimo que no me reía tanto, era algo que ni Matt había conseguido en casi cinco meses que habían pasado. Y me encantaba que fuera Damon el que me hacia reír, era como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Al final del día, yo le había contado toda mi vida y él a mi la suya; al parecer, cuando su madre murió estando él aún pequeño, le hizo prometer que cuidara de su hermano. Después, los dos hermanos se enamoraron de la misma mujer y ella no lo soportó y se suicidó, pero eso sólo hizo que los dos se odiaran aun mas y hubieran estado a punto de asesinarse entre ellos. Por suerte, eso no paso. En fin, cuando llegue a mi casa tenia una enorme sonrisa en la boca y mi tía me miró raro y me preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado? -sólo negué con la cabeza, aún sonriente- Ah, por cierto, gracias a Carol Lockwood, me he enterado de que jugáis la semana que viene. Tienes que entrenar duro, Elena, porque últimamente te equivocas en todo -dijo Jenna, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para terminar la comida.

-Lo sé. Hoy hay entrenamiento, pero he quedado con un compañero de clase para hacer un trabajo de Español. No te importa, ¿verdad? -dije siguiéndola y sentándome en el borde de la encimera.

-Un compañero de clase, ¿no?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué pasa con Matt?

-Tía Jenna, sólo es un compañero de clase. Vamos a estudiar.

-¿Cómo se llama? -suspiré; ya empezaba el interrogatorio.

-Damon, su familia es de las fundadoras pero no nació aquí. ¿Sabes quién es Zack Salvatore?

-¿Es su hijo? -preguntó Jenna mirándome completamente sorprendida.

-No. Es su sobrino, al parecer su padre murió. Un infarto al corazón.

-Vaya, pobrecillo. ¿Y su madre? -siguió removiendo la salsa que estaba cocinando que por cierto olía deliciosa.

-Murió después de dar a luz a su hermano Stefan. Por lo que sé, era una mujer enfermiza. Le brillan los ojos cada vez que habla de ella, se ve que la quería mucho.

-¿Es guapo? -preguntó mi tía probando la salsa.

-¡Jenna! -solté, a punto de reír nerviosamente. ¿Tanto se me notaba?

-¿Qué? Desde ayer no has dejado de sonreír, así que imagino que lo conociste ayer... A lo mejor es por las buenas vistas que ofrece... -me metió una cucharada de salsa en la boca y la verdad era que estaba deliciosa.

-Mmm. ¿Qué es? -pregunté, olvidando por una milésima de segundo a Damon.

-Queso parmesano, voy a hacer tallarines.

-Está deliciosa...

-Es una receta italiana.

-Dios, eso me recuerda... Damon es italiano, nació en Florencia -hasta una comida me recordaba a él. Esto no podía ser sano.

-Y eso me recuerda, que tienes una pregunta que responder... ¿Es guapo? -preguntó mirándome.

-Bueno... sí -le dirigí una mirada y una sonrisa pícaras-. Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Esta buenisimo! Moreno, de ojos azules, alto, musculoso... El tipo de chico que encabezaría fácilmente las listas de los hombres más sexis del mundo... Lo mejor es que el sabe que lo es, y a pesar de su enorme ego es muy divertido y simpático. Tengo que presentártelo.

-Ten cuidado, Elena, te veo muy emocionada y no quiero que te ilusiones.

-Pero...

-Por que -interrumpió Jenna mirándome severamente- los tíos con esas características solo buscan un buen polvo y romper algún que otro corazón.

-¡Jenna! -le golpeé el hombro; se suponía que yo era la adolescente y la que tendría que tener un lenguaje grosero, no ella- Si me necesitas estoy en mi cuarto hablando con Caroline, Bonnie o... Damon. ¡Ciao!

-¿Te vas a volver italiana ahora, Elena? -me gritó Jenna mientras subía las escaleras.

-A lo mejor, ragazza -reí y me encerré en mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>Damon<em>

Hoy había sido un día muy productivo. Ese profesor tuvo muy buena puntería y me toco de pareja con Elena (juro por Dios que no tengo nada que ver con eso) y esta tarde habíamos quedado para una cita de estudio. Conocí a las amigas de Elena, la tal Caroline era una plasta de cojones y la otra, bueno, un poco misteriosa, pero callada. Cuando salimos del instituto, que juro que es peor que el purgatorio, seguí a Elena a velocidad vampírica. Cuando entró en su casa, ella aún sonreía. Muy bien, Damon, buen trabajo. La oí hablar con su tía sobre el partido de la semana que viene y después, empezaron a hablar sobre mí. Me hizo gracia cuando su tía le pregunto si yo era guapo y la respuesta de ella. ¡Ja! ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Elena Gilbert diciendo que alguien es sexy...

Me gustaba la idea de que Elena me presentara a su familia, eso implicaba que confiaba en mi. Y con respecto a lo de ilusionarse conmigo... No se que decir, no creo que acabara enamorándome de ella, yo sólo estoy aquí para salvar a Katherine y... De repente, el teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sonreí enormemente y descolgué.

-Vaya, vaya, creí que nunca llamarías...

* * *

><p><em>Elena<em>

Cuando subí a mi cuarto, llamé a Bonnie. Necesitaba hablar con una voz amiga, y en ese momento Caroline no era muy imparcial._  
><em>

-¿Elena? -habló Bonnie a través de la línea telefónica.

-Si, Bonnie, soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo -estaba nerviosa.

-Es sobre el chico nuevo, ¿verdad? -me sorprendí.

-Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No tengo ni idea, simplemente lo sabía.

-Bueno, pues lo que iba a decirte. Es que... me da la sensación de que lo conozco de antes... -le expuse mis dudas a Bonnie.

-Pues no se que decirte, Elena. A lo mejor lo has visto antes en alguna parte y no te acuerdas bien.

-En serio, Bonnie, ¿lo has visto? ¿Crees que se me olvidaría alguien así?

-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón...

-¿Crees que es muy pronto para llamarlo? No quiero que parezca que estoy desesperada por hablar con el, pero hay algo que me hace sentir segura a su lado...

-¿Qué pasa con Matt?

-Creo... que hace tiempo que las cosas no van bien con Matt, simplemente que la llegada de Damon ha acelerado el final... -finalmente fui sincera, y es que no me había atrevido a decirle eso a mi tía.

-Bien, tú verás lo que haces, pero no le hagas daño a Matt. No se lo merece.

Y con esto colgó, dándome un poco de tiempo para pensar si debía llamar a Damon o no. Después de unos cinco minutos tumbada en la cama, decidí llamarlo. Total, tampoco tenía nada que perder. Busqué el número en la agenda y llamé. Al segundo pitido, descolgaron el teléfono.

-Vaya, vaya, creí que nunca llamarías... -el tono de Damon era seductor y casi me podía imaginar su sonrisa característica. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi espina dorsal, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en mi cara.

-Tenía cosas que hacer -dije-. No eres el centro del mundo, ¿sabes? -en este momento, lo es de mi mundo.

-En MI propio mundo, sí que lo soy -reí, divertida. Casi me había leído el pensamiento- ¿Cuando vas a venir, Gilbert?

-Dentro de un rato -una burbuja de ansia se alzó dentro de mi pecho, causándome un daño casi físico.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas de rogar, ya estoy esperándote, no tardes mucho.

-De acuerdo, Salvatore, estoy allí en quince o veinte minutos.

-Te estaré esperando, preciosa -y la comunicación, dejándome con una sonrisa idiota por su cumplido...

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por ahora, en el verano esto va a estar un poco bastante abandonado, por que me voy de vacaciones, pero prometo que no voy a dejar el fic a medias, intentare escribir todo el verano, asi cuando termine tendre muchos capitulos, si Dios quiere y me da la inspiración... ¡Os quiero!<p> 


End file.
